


Bonhomme

by 3Shxx333



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Shxx333/pseuds/3Shxx333
Summary: 🚨车，我流式
Relationships: 唐鳄 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Bonhomme

一

克洛克达尔从不承认爱上过多弗朗明哥。

那种低俗下流的黏在他的皮肤上的微笑，猩红的舌头舔着下唇带着势在必得的微笑，没由来的能收到从那个美丽艳阳的向日葵国家收到的性欲情爱道具，克洛克达尔不屑一顾地让穿着滑稽粉色大衣的男人在自己的脑海里有片刻的停留。

那种小混混，怎么能叫海贼。

那种肉欲和性的交合，谁会称作爱情。

看，多弗朗明哥说的话怎么能信呢。

克洛克达尔默默盯着报纸上占了大篇幅艳情新闻的海流氓，饶有趣味地笑了笑。

二

男人来的时候，克罗克达尔正因为阿拉巴斯坦连续的阴雨天烦躁不堪，本该静谧的卧室布满烟气，雪茄的烟火在白色雾气中明明灭灭。

[呋呋呋，克罗克达尔，你这样迟早会死于肺癌或者火灾。]

他不耐烦地眯了眯眼，金钩无情地打在朝着他衣襟伸来的手上，可多弗朗明哥非但没收手，反而灵活地侧过身钳制住他的手腕，更贴紧地缠绕住他的上半身。

[滚。]

暗金色的瞳孔带着狠绝的戾气半眯着，克洛克达尔含着雪茄的嘴角却是向上勾起的。

什么嘛，克罗克，你不是勃起了吗

多弗朗明哥勾起嘴角笑了笑，骨节分明的大手按住身下人的隆起，凑的更近了一点舔舐着克罗克达尔脆弱的耳廓。在得到默认或者没有抗拒的允许下，他的手灵活地顺着腰间的间隙溜了进去，几乎是用力地，又带着些许残忍的意味，他用潮湿出汗的手掌包裹住了克洛克达尔勃起的欲望。

果不其然，在他用拇指粗糙的茧揉捏柱身顶端的时候，压抑着的沙哑的喘息从克洛克达尔的嘴中泄出。多弗朗明哥还有着闲心，操纵线将雪茄从他嘴里抽出丢出窗外。

[呋呋呋，怎么压着声音，叫出来，克罗克]

多弗朗明哥的劣性根在发作，即使他现在硬的发疼，手上的动作却慢的让人发慌，他只是一个劲的抵住脆弱敏感的前端研磨，他从他脆弱的耳廓开始转移，叼住克洛克达尔止住呻吟的嘴唇，灵活的舌头顺着缝隙强硬地撬开了咬紧的牙床，成功地纠缠住还带着尼古丁气息的软舌。

该死。

黏腻的亲吻让克洛克达尔的呻吟断断续续地传了出来，他索性卸掉想要刺穿那个混蛋胸膛的力气，半推就地享受了起来。舌头在他的嘴里纠缠搅动，带着滑腻腻的水声，在他间或着快要窒息的时候，多弗朗明哥终于是舍得放开已经啃咬的水润的薄唇。

该死。

多弗朗明哥被逼的眼睛有点发红。

克洛克达尔比以往好像更诱惑一点，或许是他今天没有披着那件有威慑力的大衣，取而代之的是有着繁琐领结的白色丝绸衬衫，现在半开着露出苍白的皮肤和饱满的胸膛，也或许是他半推就软软地服从的态度，让他发出了比平时更甜腻的呻吟，又或许是没有像以往一样带着逼人的态度和气势，凌乱的黑发被情动的汗水懒懒的贴在泛起红润的脸颊。

多弗朗明哥的呼吸更急促了一些，他几乎是猴急地将另一只手掌探向克洛克达尔浑圆的股间。

做什么！？

他没防备的腹部突然剧烈一痛，整个人被狠狠地踹到了床

下。

多弗朗明哥狠戾地眯起眼睛发问。

克洛克达尔好整以暇地勾了勾嘴角，望着地板上跌坐的男

人，心情诡异般地好了起来。

他再次推开扑上来快要发狂的男人。

[等着]

多弗朗明哥不明所以，刚刚还暧昧的气息这么就演变成这样。

他盘腿坐在地板上，墨镜后的眼睛死死盯着黑发男人的举动。

他看见克洛克达尔在床前的暗格碰了一下，从众多他不远千里精挑细选的情趣用品中挑选了一只黑色的皮质手套戴上。

那个不可一世的男人从柔软的床铺走下来，冲着他没由来地挑眉笑了笑。

多弗朗明哥紧了紧喉咙，眼神更暗了几分。

下一个场景让他止不住血脉喷张了起来，他呼吸急促到肌肉都纠结着蠢蠢举动。

该死，那个克洛克达尔，呋呋，那个克罗克达尔吗。

黑发男人褪下西装裤，任由做工良好的柔软面料堆积在他的腿边，塌着腰，趴跪着将他隐秘的又羞耻的部位完完整整地暴露在多弗朗明哥的眼前。他将润滑液挤出倒在戴着皮质手套的右手，手指带着足够的润滑探向后穴。

多弗朗明哥觉得自己快要发烧了，呼吸都带着火星，更别提更加炙热的硬的发疼的下体，他死死盯着离他不过手掌距离的白皙浑圆的臀瓣，盯着粉色后穴中吞吐的手指，偏偏是黑色的手套，衬的粉的更粉白的更白，乳液混合着肠液在来回抽插间泥泞不堪。

他终于忍不住动了手，大掌揉在圆润的臀尖，将中间的隐秘拉的更开些。

[嗯...啊....]

克罗克达尔懒懒地发出满足的喟叹，他很快地把手抽出来，将手套甩在一边，塌着腰将臀部抬得更高了写，甜腻的鼻音带着嘲笑从埋在手臂的头颅下响起。

[我还以为你要忍到什么时候呢，垃圾鸟人。]

多弗朗明哥沉默不语，面前足够爆表的诱惑就足以让他神志不清了。他带着惩罚的意味将手指探入滚烫滑嫩的肉穴，粗大的指节刚一没入，就惹来了难耐的呻吟。

[嗯....，别扩张了，啊...啊...,快进来]

克洛克达尔带着勾引的声音在房间里打着转，多弗朗明哥额头的青筋忍耐到暴起，终于是再也忍不住似的，将阴茎尽数埋入进紧致的穴口。他克制不住力气，把克洛克达尔硬生生地朝前撞了一些。

[该死的，克洛克达尔，嗯？今天怎么那么积极主动，你真的是淫荡到不行]

他拉住他的胯部快速地抽插，阴茎顶的满满的进去再半退着出来更用力地再插进去。他伏在克洛克达尔的背上，就着后入式撕咬他的耳廓，再匀出一只手强硬地掰过他的头颅，将火热的呼吸和他慵懒甜腻的呻吟完全堵在嘴中。

多弗朗明哥向是疯了一样涨红了眼，偏偏克罗克达尔还不知死活地哼着。

带着不知真假的服软的声音。

[啊...啊哈..让我...啊...嗯..让我看着你，膝盖...啊啊...痛..]

多弗朗明哥就着后入的姿势将身下的人转了个身，后穴紧致的压迫让他肌肉崩的死死的，他眯眼看着克罗克达尔含着欲望的眼睛，深吸了一口气，不能自持地架起克罗克达尔无力的双腿，更加用力地抽插进滚烫的后穴，他偏头近乎怜爱地啃咬舔舐着克洛克达尔因为趴跪在地板上而红肿不堪的膝盖，身下却相反凶狠快速地抽插，在克洛克达尔因为敏感点的摩擦高潮了几次终于开始软软抗拒的时候，多弗朗明哥迎来了第一次地高潮。

他低头含住克洛克达尔颤抖的薄唇，带着情爱和安慰的气息纠缠他柔软的舌头。

[我要疯了，克洛克达尔，要因为你疯了]

他就着交合的姿势将浑身泛冷的人抱到床上，无休无止地继续着下一轮的情事。

在黑暗的房间里响起的令人脸红心跳的水声和呻吟之间，没有人听到了沙鳄鱼带着洋洋得意的小小的一声哼。


End file.
